Desire & Temptations
by AnimeMangaFreakMikey93
Summary: A series of one-shots following Martin Mystery and Diana Lombard's secret love life unbeknownst to most everyone.
1. Chapter 1: Diana's Story

**Hi there everyone this is a new one-shot story I'm working on for cartoon/Nicktoon Martin Mystery. I have decided that one-shots might be the route I take more here on so I'll try to have more.**

 ***Disclaimer I Don't Own any part of Martin Mystery**

 **All credit goes to Nickelodeon and Teletoons**

Chapter 1

 **Diana POV**

It was weird M.O.M. asked me to come by myself to the agency to talk to her. I'm kinda nervous especially since me and Martin's little…escapade recently.

No Billy here either I noticed. After passing all the experiments in the agency I finally reach M.O.M.'s office.

"Ah Agent Lom-Diana" she says

Woah.

She almost never really calls us by our normal names this must be important. I sit down and she starts to talk.

"You know Diana, you can talk to me about anything…even if there's something bothering you" she said.

I look at her and smile "Of course I know that"

Not really. She has never really shown big interest in me or Martin's personal lives.

"Ok then I ask…is there anything wrong between you and Martin" M.O.M. asks

I look at her half confused and half horrified had she known?

"I only ask this because it seems as if you and Martin were very distant on your recent mission"

Oh no. Did Java maybe tell her we weren't really talking to each other.

"Diana" her voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"If there is something going on between you two I need to know so we can get it sorted out…do I need to call Martin here too?" she asks

"No!" I quickly yelped

She raises an eyebrow "So, there is a problem am I right?"

I looked down I couldn't really tell her could I. Oh god I'm blushing.

"Diana, what is going on?"

I'm still looking away

M.O.M. sighs "You two were nearly killed on this job because of the lack of communication. If you do not tell me I will not allow anymore missions for you two until this situation worked out and that will mean you both will be suspended until further notice"

No. I love this job. I look back at her, I guess I have no choice…I _really_ don't want to tell her about this…but.

"…Okay, but can this stay between just us" I ask, more like plead.

"Of course, now do tell"

Geez my blush is back but even harder. Oh well here goes…

"It happened like this"

 _Flashback_

I woke up in my bed feeling great.

Awesome! It's Saturday. I don't have classes and no word from the agency, yet anyways.

Hmm, what to do? Oh I know I'll go check out a few books and then maybe go shopping until  
I hear from Billy or Martin and Java find me.

I then go to shower so I can get ready.

When I come out of the shower I wrap my towel around me and walk out into my room where I see my window is open weird? I thought I had shut it.

Anyways I go to my dresser when.

"BOO!"

I screech and turn around to see none other than Martin on the floor rolling with laughter

"Martin! You jerk, why the heck are you in my room" and then I blush realizing I'm in only a towel.

"And leave I need to change"

Martin finally stops laughing and grins at me

"Awe come Di, we've seen each other in towels before go change in the bathroom I'll wait here so we can go do something since Java and Billy went somewhere together" he says still grinning like an idiot.

I was a little surprised, he has never really asked me to hang out with him before.

"Ookay but still get out while I change"

"Hmm nope" he says as he lays down on my bed with his hands behind his head. The scene ticks me off!

"Martin. Get. Out!" I yell at him

He lifts himself up and…then he looks at me kinda shocked and…almost…if I'm not reading his expression wrong…lustful.

I didn't know what was wrong until I feel the gentle breeze hit my inner thigh and I look down to see my towel had fallen off!

Oh god.

I quickly reach down to get it when I feel his hand on my wrist and he picks up the towel. I looked up into his eyes and he still has that face but he's grinning his childish grin again and my heart rate rises a bit.

"Martin?" I ask him a little scared

He just throws the towel somewhere in the room and continues looking at me.

"You don't need that stupid thing…you're beautiful without it Di"

I freeze. What. Beautiful?

Never heard him say that about me before…okay is he sick or something or has he been kidnapped and replaced with another boy. A look alike? But this is making my heart beat faster why?

Then he does the complete unthinkable he…KISSES me. And what's worse I can't find the strength to push him away and slowly my hands are circling around his neck.

No. We're siblings, brother and sister. Well okay _step_ -siblings, but STILL this is wrong.

When we break apart for air I ask 'Why' I have to know

Martin frowns a bit and looks away before answering

"Di, I-I uh…I've been having dreams about me and you doing this and…more lately"

I was beyond and shocked to hear him say that but he continues.

"But don't think they were on pervert like levels…they we're well because I-I…Iminlovewith you" he says fast

Even though I heard him right I ask him to say it again in a slower pace.

"I'm in love with you Diana"

…Wow. He. Him. Martin Mystery. My step-brother. Is in love. With…Me!

Before I can respond to anything he kisses me again and oh it feels good. My hands travel down his shirt to start unbuttoning it mindlessly.

My brain is saying 'What are you doing' but my body is saying go for it. Next thing I know Martin's shirt is off and I'm caressing his muscular chest and six pack abs.

He then kisses my neck while his hand finds one of my breasts.

I really want to tell him to stop but instead I say "Martin why don't we go to the bed and continue" Wait why did I just say that, I SHOULD be saying stop!

He grins at me and gives a fake salute "Roger that Di"

Martin picks me up and gently places me on my bed. He then takes off his shorts and his boxers, all I can do is stare at him in his naked glory. Okay I never really noticed but Martin has a rockin' hot body. From his broad shoulders to his muscled arms, lean chest and abs make up his torso.

His…erm…well, I can't say it out loud but it is standing proud and his legs were nice and lean to finish him off. Wow am I drooling a bit Martin must have noticed it to.

"Like what you see Diana?" he smirks at me

Blushing like mad I can't find my voice so I just nod my head.

He then gets on top of me and we're making out again and he then sucks on one of my breasts. It feels so good but in the back of my mind a voice is saying stop this and talk to him. But my own desires and temptations have taken over.

Martin finally lines himself up at my entrance and in one strong thrust he breaks my barrier and my soft tears make him stop.

He kisses away my tears and after a few short minutes I feel okay and Martin continues his thrusting in and out.

Oh my god. It feels so good, too good. I then arch into him and Martin lets out a deep growl "Shit Di…that feels so good"

I can then feel my climax building. I'm close and by the look on Martin's face he is too.

A few more thrusts and it hit us both, Martin collapses on top of me and then quickly pulls out and rolls next to me on my side.

Once I come off my high I feel a huge wave of shame wash over me. I cannot believe we just had sex. That Martin confessed he loved me more than a step-sibling. How are we going to tell our parents?

My eyes feel heavy, oh well…Actually I've been in love with him too for awhile now so we'll need to discuss this later, I'm sleepy so I mindlessly fall asleep in Martin's arms.

 _En d Flashback_

If I were blushing any harder I'd probably mistaken for a walking strawberry.

M.O.M. looks at me with her signature stoic face before she clear her throat.

"Well, if that's all that happened. I only have a few questions Diana. First have you and Martin discussed the event, Secondly do you intend to leave your parents out of the loop and Third did you two use protection" she asks

"No, Definitely for now, and Yes I'm on birth control" I answer in order.

She nods then speaks up "Diana, I suggest you and Martin discuss this before you two go on another mission so it can all be sorted out"

I nod.

She looks at me "Well that's all for now, just get this worked out and let me know everything is squared away so we can start you two on your next assignment"

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Normal POV**

Diana was now walking back on campus thinking.

After her talk with M.O.M. she had to really wonder, what she was going to do about all this. Of course she would have to eventually tell her mom and step-dad about this.

"Diana!"

She turned around to see Martin running up to her.

The blush she had earlier had returned, Martin was also blushing which didn't help.

"H-hi Martin" she stuttered

"Hi" he said looking to the ground

Finally Martin broke the ice "Sooo do you have a minute"

Diana knew what he wanted to probably talk about, she gulped a lump in her throat before nodding.

"Why don't we go back to your room" Martin suggested

"Okay, sure" was her timid reply.

Once they were back at her dorm room he sat on her bed with his arms on his thighs as he bent over.

"Di. I'm sorry about what happened but I couldn't hold it back anymore" he said

Diana walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed.

"Martin…how long have you felt this way?" she had to know

He looked up at her and sheepishly scratched his cheek with his index finger. "Honestly for a year as of that day last week"

A whole year, wow her feelings for him didn't start to develop until four months ago.

"Diana…do you uh ya know…feel the same way" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

She thought for a moment.

Could she or should she tell Martin yes, hell they still had to consider their parents into the equation. Step-siblings couldn't just date….Right?

But still she just couldn't lie to herself either.

"Y-y-yes I do…"

Martin grins widely at her response "Awesome!"

As he leaned in to kiss her, she placed her finger to his puckered lips. He pouted and blinked confused.

"Hold on Martin, what about mom and dad how are we gonna tell them" she asked

Martin grins again "Come on Diana, it's not like we're related by blood…and besides I don't care I love you"

Diana blushed at his bold declaration. Geez if it weren't for their parents Diana wouldn't have to think twice.

"Martin I-I just don't know"

He gently pulls down her hand and kisses her softly on the cheek and pulled her into his strong embrace.

"Diana, you just admitted you feel the same way as I do so what's the problem. You're really smart I'm sure we'll come up with a way to tell them. Until then let's just date secretly it'll be fun" he smiled broadly at her.

Diana looked at Martin. She just couldn't decide it right now.

"Um Martin, let me sleep on this okay I need to seriously decide on it"

Even though he frowned he nodded and kissed her on the lips.

When they broke apart he smirked to see her all flustered again.

"See ya tomorrow Di…Love you" he said winking at her as he left.

Diana was left with so many thoughts on her mind. She somehow got up off the bed and went to her bathroom to shower after coming out she changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed, and fell asleep with the words 'love' and 'Martin' on her mind.

 **Okay here was chapter one of this started one-shot series. I really hope you guys like it**

 **So just remember to please review. : ) See ya next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Day at the Beach

**Hi guys here is chapter 2 sorry if it's kinda short but I'll try to make the next one longer, well here we go more Martin/Diana smut, lemony goodness.**

 ***Disclaimer I Don't Own any part of Martin Mystery**

 **All credit goes to Nickelodeon and Teletoons**

Chapter

Day at the Beach

Martin, Diana and Java were out at the beach. Well really on a steak-out for their next mission but since they were here they would enjoy the sand and surf.

Also as of today Diana and Martin have been secretly dating for almost four weeks. Other than hiding it from their parents and still not telling Java nothing had really changed between them. Martin still played tricks on Diana, while she still would argue with him about his usual laziness but most of it was to save face.

Whenever they were alone Martin and Diana had some of the most sweetest moments even though Martin usually came off as extremely cheesy, Diana still loved his attention and sweet declarations of love to her.

And the hot make out sessions that left Diana wanting more were just oh so good.

As she laid on her folding chair and looked at Java and Martin wrestling each other in the water, she couldn't help but feel a little upset for still keeping this a secret and…well because she and Martin haven't…ya know since the first time.

Not that Martin has asked her but she sometimes really wanted him.

Diana was pulled out of her thoughts when Martin came over to her, and sat down on the towel next to her.

"Watcha reading Di?" he asked looking at the book

Martin raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"A romantic novel huh? Have ya been daydreaming about your _boyfriend_ " he said waggling his eyebrows.

Diana blushed but rolled her eyes.

"Maybe" she giggled playfully

Martin still smirking he whispered in her ear "No worries Diana, he's here"

The way he was nibbling on her ear was enough to make her moan out loud and clamp her thighs together.

"Hmm Martin…I um want to well…" as if Diana wasn't blushing any harder hoping he would get the message.

He grinned broadly at her and got up "I get the message Di, so c'mon let's go somewhere more, private"

Diana looked around to see Java was at the ice cream stand having a cone.

She smiled and took his hand "Alright let's just try to be quick so Java won't try to come find us"

Martin led her behind a pretty large boulder at the far end of the beach. Once there he began kissing her and backed her up against the soft rock.

Thankfully Diana was wearing a halter top so it easily slid down when Martin moved it and he greedily started to suckle on her nipples, alternating between the two. Diana was already moaning out loud and her hands moved down his well defined stomach to slightly grasp his growing erection causing him to groan and buck his hips a bit.

Martin then started kissing her neck and leaving a hickey, which Diana would surely cover up with make-up later.

"Ooh Martin" she moaned out, he had somehow snaked his hand into her panties and was now slightly rubbing her lower lips.

Diana was sure at this moment she looked completely pathetic. Her face flushed, her hips grinding wildly against Martin's and her arms thrown helplessly around his neck. But she didn't care at that moment all that mattered to her was Martin and the pleasure he was giving her.

When Martin had hit that certain spot in her core she suddenly felt her mind go into sexual overdrive. Quickly she pulled down Martin's swim trunks, hooked her legs around his waist and looked him in the eye.

"Into Me. Now!" she growled

Martin smirked and slid himself inside of her hissing at the tightness.

Diana jerked her hips causing Martin to groan again "J-Jesus Christ Diana" he choked out trying to control himself.

The two lovers began kissing again as their hips began to collide in an erotic rhythm.

Diana felt her climax building after a few minutes and she was loving every second of it.

Martin loved the feeling of her walls clamping on his boner it was overwhelming and he too felt his climax was coming on faster than he would have wanted.

It felt like a personal mission one they were happy to complete for themselves it was just so mind blowing.

And just as the their dams were about to break

"Martin! Diana! Java look for you two!"

"Oh crap" Martin gasped quickly removing himself from his warm sheath

Diana groaned thoroughly frustrated "Gosh why didn't we tell Java that we would go and look for the villain down this end of the beach."

After quickly readjusting their swim wear they went to see Java.

"Wat up Jave did you find anything" Martin asked

"Hey Guys!"

Both agents jumped and turned around to see Billy who once again showed up without any notice

"Oh hey Billy" Diana smiled

"What's up Billy" Martin grinned giving him their special hand shake.

"So did you guys find the guy we're looking out for?" Billy asked

Everyone shook their head no.

"Well I've got new information, and it looks like he's gone to an abandon building in Alaska most likely his new hideout. So you guys need to go there to find him and find the missing artifacts"

"Thanks Billy we'll head there as soon as possible" Diana said looking over the new paperwork.

With that Billy returned to the center as they went to transport home Martin grabbed Diana and whispered in her ear "We'll finish _our_ mission later"

He said slyly looking at her flushing face.

"Okay you promise" she asked playfully

"Definitely" he smiled giving her a thumbs up.

 **Okay here was chapter two again I apologize if it was too short but I'll try to make longer ones. So hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **So just remember to please review. : ) See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Moments

**Hello guys, sorry it's been awhile since updating but my internet connection has been really wonky for awhile now but I'll still try to update so just please bear with me. Love all my viewers. Okay on with Martin & Diana **

***Disclaimer I Don't Own any part of Martin Mystery**

 **All credit goes to Nickelodeon and Teletoons**

Chapter 3

Midnight Moments

It was currently summer break which meant the university students were on vacation for a few weeks and Diana Lombard was sitting on her bed at home reading.

The alarm clock on her bedside read 12:00am exactly. It was getting pretty late and she thought to probably get some sleep especially since it was just a break from school not the center. She closed her book and sat it on her night stand and got ready to climb under the blanket when she heard her phone vibrate.

Diana opened it and smirked when she read it.

' _Di. Meet me in the bathroom mom and dad are asleep and I wanna play. Love ya Martin'_

She blushed and got up to go to the bathroom near Martin's bedroom. She had been thinking about that blond haired idiot all day.

Once she got there she knocked and went to see if he was in there

"Martin.." she whispered

"Come in" came the soft reply

Diana opened the door and he slowly pulled her in and kissed her passionately

"I missed you Di" he said breaking the kiss

She laughed softly "Martin you just saw me at dinner"

"Well yeah but that was still too long ago, for me anyways" he chuckled

"You think mom or dad suspect anything" she asked

Martin grinned broadly "I don't think so why would they we haven't been obvious about anything, and now that Java knows we don't have to be that secret on missions either."

"I guess you're right"

"I know I'm right now, let's have some fun" he said kissing her shoulder making her shiver with pleasure.

Martin felt her underwear were already wetting

"Geez Diana you really are horny huh?" he asked grinning at his girlfriend.

She only nodded in response when she felt her panties being pulled down her legs as she leaned against the sink.

"Diana can I have a…midnight _snack_ " he asked smirking up at her

She couldn't find her voice and still only nodded her head.

Martin smiled and then his head disappeared between her thighs, and Diana arched her back and let out a sigh. She felt like she was on cloud nine.

His tongue was like magic on her clit gosh Martin knew where to get all the right places to draw moans and mewls from Diana.

After a few good minutes she felt her climax rising, Martin must have sensed it because he then inserted a finger while his tongue still tortured her clit and it finally hit.

"OOOoohh Martin!" Diana moaned out a little too loud, thank goodness they were on the other end of the hallway.

Martin looked up to look at Diana and he could have sworn it was like he was shot with Cupid's arrow for the second time. She was leaning against the sink, head thrown back, caramel hair falling over her shoulders, back arched and she was giving him the cutest wanton blushing face it drove him over the edge. It was as if she was silently asking for more and he sure wasn't going to deny it to her.

He bolted up stripped his shirt off and dropped his boxers. Martin gently grabbed her hand and guided it to his growing erection and wrapped her fingers around it and told her to start moving her hand.

Diana slowly, purposefully moved her hand up and down Martin's erection and he let out a deep growl as he started rocking his hips into her hand.

She turned him around and leaned him against the sink and got on her knees.

Martin braced his hands on the edge, gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut the minute he felt Diana's mouth on his cock.

Diana licked the underside of his manhood and began to suck softly on it.

Martin began thrusting his hips into her mouth, he groaned when he felt her hand slightly knead his balls.

Diana felt good knowing Martin was slowly becoming a pool of jello and all because of her.

That fact aroused her even more.

Suddenly Martin's climax was about to hit him and he pulled Diana away from his manhood. She looked at him with a slight pout but he only grinned and pulled her up to into a kiss of full passion.

"Hey Di, I'm getting all sweaty…wanna take a shower" Martin asked looking at her.

Diana with half lidded eyes only nodded slowly. Martin went and turned the shower faucet to warm, while Diana took off her shirt and stepped in motioning for Martin to get in with her which he eagerly did.

Once they were both in they started another make out session. Martin's hands slid down to her rest on her hips. Diana was lightly touching his chest and abs, her hand had brushed against his arousal and he growled a bit at her. All the while his hands began kneading and massaging her butt.

She smirked at him and whispered "Love you Martin~"

He smirked back and kissed her neck "I love you to Diana"

Diana's hand began stroking him and he quickly grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

"Diana I want you. _**Badly**_ " he looked so hot and demanding it made Diana shudder.

She turned around on the shower wall and bent over a bit, she turned around and gave Martin the sexiest, most innocent look she could pull off and said "Then take me"

Martin's mind went into sexual overdrive and he grabbed her hips and pushed into his lover making her moan his name softly.

Diana was biting her lip trying not to moan loud like she wanted but Martin's erection was making it especially hard.

And Martin was loving the feeling of her tightness around him he leaned down and kissed her neck some more whispering 'I love you's to her.

They kept at it for a few more minutes until they both felt their climaxes starting to approach.

"D-Diana" Martin moaned hoping she would understand his tone slowing his thrusting down.

"Y-yeah stop" She managed.

He pulled out of her and took a deep breath he wanted so badly to pound into her. But not here. No in her bedroom. Martin wanted to make love to her while being wrapped up in her amazing scent.

Martin shut the water off and got out got a towel and dried himself off and threw a towel to Diana. After she dried off he picked her up bridal style and quickly went to her room.

"Martin what are you doing?!" she asked totally confused as to why they were now going into her bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and stripped off her towel and then dropped his from around his waist and crawled up to her.

"I wanted to make love to you in here where it smells so much like you" he said nibbling on her ear lobe while stroking himself to regain his hard on.

Diana shivered pleasurably. She remembered the second time her and Martin had sex together and he really has improved at nibbling, biting, kissing and whispering those sweet nothings. It all was too much sometimes.

"Bu-but what if we get heard" She tried to talk while moaning as he entered her again.

Martin kissed her "Just moan softly like you were doing in the bathroom"

Diana only sighed into the kiss and her arms went around his neck. Martin's thrusts got faster and Diana went on to match his hips. As the action got faster both their moans and sighs grew not too loud but every once in a while Diana would mewl a bit too pitchy and Martin had to kiss her to keep it contained.

Finally the moment they both had been in a way dreading came back. The grand finale.

Well Martin wasn't going to let her forget this moment and her slyly snaked his hand down to her nub and rubbed it with his thumb and it had Diana seeing stars.

"OH Martin!" she shrieked feeling herself orgasm.

"Diana!" Martin gasped feeling her tightening around his erection and it triggered his own release.

Both collapsed in a mess of heavy breathing and tangled limbs.

Martin pulled Diana to his body and rested his head in her hair smelling the sweet scent. "Diana I love you so much…I promise I'll marry you someday, somehow" he whispered

Diana's eyes widened. She had never really thought about marrying Martin, at least not that often. It was times like these when she felt that wave of shame and guilt washing over her. This was wrong. They _were_ step-siblings for crying out loud! Martin didn't care he had stated that fact to her many times already.

But Diana knew each day her love for Martin grew more and more.

She looked up at Martin's grinning face and couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe one day if you're lucky Martin Mystery" she smirked a bit but mentally kicked herself. Why couldn't she say no to this moron.

Martin chuckled and kissed her and closed his eyes

"Hey! Martin c'mon get up you can't fall asleep here" Diana squealed

He only chuckled again and tightened his grip on her waist and muttered "Quiet Di. Sleep"

"Martin" she whined pushing him

"Did I not do enough to put you to sleep? Or do you need more cause I could go another quick round" he smirked with his eyes still closed.

Diana blushed and just pouted

"Fine" she muttered

Martin peeled an eye open and smirked again "Good girl" he said while slowly drifting off.

Diana sighed 'No sense arguing with him'

Thankfully the he remembered to lock the door when they came in.

With no more energy to think Diana slowly shut her eyes and drifted off to dream land.

 **So how did you all like it good, bad let me know in the reviews! Thanks guys**

 **See ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

**Hi there everybody sorry it's been a long update but I've had a lot of personal problems and writer's block but here it is a new chapter. WILL FINISH this fanfic**

 ***Disclaimer I Don't Own any part of Martin Mystery**

 **All credit goes to Nickelodeon and Teletoons**

Chapter 4

First Date

 **Normal POV**

Martin stood back and looked at himself in the mirror and smirked knowing he looked good and hopefully Diana would to.

He was wearing a red tee shirt with white markings on it, black jeans, and red and white Addias sneakers. Outside Martin seemed okay but inside he was freaking out a bit mainly because this was his and Diana's first date together and it had to go perfect.

They were just going to go see a movie and probably get ice cream afterwards. Pretty simple right?

 **Martin POV**

Oh man I'm really excited and nervous. Diana and I are as of tonight secretly boyfriend – girlfriend.

I'm not worried about that but ya see earlier this week she agreed to be my girlfriend. I know what you're probably thinking, it's **wrong** because we are step-siblings, it's only taboo by stupid society. But I don't care I love her more than life itself. Honestly I've liked Diana since we first met back in grade school but in recent years my feelings for her intensified.

Well getting back to my story see this all started really last week ya know the 'will you be my girlfriend thing'.

I blush thinking about it, see me and Diana…had sex about two weeks ago. I know Eww right. Well not to me it felt amazing and all because it was with Diana Lombard the girl I love.

I can't wait till we do it again but I'm not rushing her or pressuring her. I know this decision is super hard for Diana to make mainly because we are step-siblings. Now don't think I'm not worried about our parents finding out cause I am especially my dad he can be really scary when he wants to be.

But I'd take all the rocks just to be with Diana even if we ran away together. That sounds super corny but it's true that's how I feel.

Before I realized it I'm at her dorm room. I wanted to bring her some kind of gift flowers, chocolate, or maybe a plushie but she told me not to because people would maybe get suspicious. Didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

Smirking I knock on her door and it opens.

Oh God. She looks gorgeous. She has on this white long sleeve shirt cut off exposing her stomach a bit with some denim white Capri's. Tan sandals end her outfit. Her hazel brown hair falling down her neck.

Oh man do I want to kiss her badly but too many people are around. So I give her a hug which she happily returns.

How long can I keep up this secret dating thing?

 **Diana POV**

I tried not to linger in Martin's embrace too long but he did smell really good tonight which was different for me.

"Wow Martin you smell good, finally wearing deodorant" I grinned at his scowl.

"Ya know Di. I have worn that stuff before" he said still scowling

I giggled looking him up and down "Just kidding you look great, let's go"

We walk out into the night sky and watch as other couples are seen holding hands or kissing. That's when I feel Martin's hand grasp mine and I blush hard.

"M-Martin what are you doing?" I ask not really trying to make him remove his hand.

He smiled and looked at me

"It's ok no one around here knows who we are"

I looked around and noticed Martin was right so I let my worries melt away.

We then went to the movie theater and of course Martin wanted to see a horror film which he begged me childishly to see it so I caved and we went in.

The movie wasn't as scary as I would have thought it was more of a sci-fi mystery with some thriller scenes.

Every time Martin's hand and mine touched on the bucket of popcorn we blushed. I keep thinking about where this date will lead. Well I know it will probably lead to more dates, even if it's wrong…no I'm not gonna let those thoughts ruin our date. I made the decision to date Martin so we're going to have fun while doing it.

 **Normal POV**

Martin and Diana left the movies and went to get burgers.

"Martin slow down you might choke" Diana said looking at him stuffing his face.

He swallowed quickly before responding "It's so good Di, don't you like yours"

"Well yeah but just take more humane bites"

Martin sighed but slowly began to chew on his food. Diana then giggled looking at the ketchup on Martin's face.

"What's so funny" he asked confused

Diana took a fry and wiped it off his cheek.

"You had some ketchup on your face" she said popping the fry into her mouth.

Suddenly the waitress came back to bring them their refills. "Oh I've been watching you guys, are you two a couple" she asked smiling.

Diana blushed embarrassed hearing some actually calling them a couple, but Martin smiled hugely.

"You bet we are!" he said grinning while clasping his hand over hers.

"Um ye-yeah we're a couple" Diana said looking away from Martin's smirk.

"Awe you two are so cute together" she placed the drinks down

Martin's smirk only grew "Yeah Diana is the best at everything"

The waitress only smiled before leaving the table and a completely flustered Diana.

"You love to embarrass me don't you?" she said having trouble meeting Martin's eyes. He only chuckled.

"Diana you are good at everything. It wasn't like I lied"

She snickered "Oh? Then tell me Martin Mystery why do you think I'm so great"

Martin blushed and Diana smirked

She knew she had him in the hot seat especially since he spent how many years making fun of her.

Martin took a gulp of his soda before he answered.

"Well Ms. Lombard, you are very smart, cunning, and…and beyond beautiful, funny, fun to be with mainly when you're not a stick in the mud, kind, caring, good with kids, generous. I can go on and on Diana"

She flushed and smiled warmly at him "Thanks Martin"

He winked at her and took a sip of his drink.

"So you wanna still go the park?" he asked

Diana nodded "Yep besides you owe me a ice cream cone"

Martin paid the waitress and they left to go to the park. Luckily the ice cream stand was still up in the park.

While walking in the park Diana still had a slight uneasiness about holding hands but relaxed when she felt Martin's hand squeeze hers.

She just couldn't shake off how right this felt. Being with Martin of all boys, but he made her happy and that was all that mattered at that moment.

Finally reaching the ice cream stand they each ordered their cones. Martin getting strawberry with a chocolate dip and sprinkles, and Diana ordered butter pecan. They found a bench in the middle of the park and sat down looking up at the glistening moon and the beautiful stars.

"So this was nice for our first date of many dates…uh there will be more right Diana?" Martin asked with curious eyes

Diana smiled warmly at him "Sure Martin there will be more dates"

Martin then got a mischevious grin on his face "And maybe after our next date we can, ya know"

Hearing him say that made Diana blush a dark maroon "If your lucky Martin"

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Don't act like you didn't like it"

"Never said I didn't"

"Well I definitly enjoyed it" He said smirking at her blush

Diana playfully hit him on his arm but still leaned into him. She took a deep breathe of the cool night air and slowly exhaled.

After finishing their ice cream cones Diana looked at Martin and couldn't help but feel happy despite the taboo of their relationship.

"I can feel you worrying Di"

"Martin" she said sighing

He hooked his thumb and index finger between her chin and made her look at him.

"It'll be okay, I promise" he said smiling

Diana nodded the relationship still worried her not really about other people it was just their parents that worried her, what if their relationship ruinied their parents? But for now Diana would just hold onto this moment with Martin wishing she could freeze it in time and with that she laid her head on his shoulder contiuning to gaze at the sliver moon above them.

 **Okay guys here's chapter 4 I get really bad writers block but please Review! See ya next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**Hi there everybody sorry it's been a long update but I've had a lot of personal problems and writer's block but here it is a new chapter. WILL FINISH this fanfic**

 ***Disclaimer I Don't Own any part of Martin Mystery**

 **All credit goes to Nickelodeon and Teletoons**

Chapter 5

 **Jealously**

"Martin you're being paranoid" Diana stated angrily

"What do ya mean Di? He was practically drooling over you!" shouted Martin

"Jack is just my friend! Ok. No Romance. No Feelings."

"Yeah maybe on your end of the line" Martin grumbled

"Are you _jealous_ Martin" Diana giggled

Martin scowled "Not a chance. I'm not jealous of Jack! I'm a better agent than him anyways"

Diana laughed.

You see the other day Jack had complemented Diana's outfit quite a few times and it ticked Martin off. Diana couldn't understand why he was so upset Jack gave complements but Diana didn't advance them and she figured if she couldn't get jealous why should he.

"Martin you're a horrible liar. If you aren't jealous then let me and Jack go to investigate the crime scene by ourselves and trust me!" Diana shot

Martin folded his arms stubbornly and huffed "Fine if you wanna go spend time with your new _boyfriend_ Jack then be go ahead"

Diana pinched the bridge to her nose and sighed "Martin whatever"

She then left out of the door having had enough of her boyfriend's childishness. Within a few hours, Diana was in the ancient Mayan Tombs with Jack looking for any clues to the stolen artifacts.

Spending time with Jack was nice he wasn't immature like Martin. Diana loved Martin but she also knew a guy like Jack had been her fantasy guy long before her feelings for Martin had blossomed.

The way Jack handled missions and certain situations made Diana feel day dreamy. But he just wasn't Martin.

Diana started to think was she wrong for not letting Jack know that she was already spoken for but her and Martin had agreed to keep their relationship a secret so it wasn't like she could say a lot to him.

Her mind started drifting off to her boyfriend, was Martin going crazy knowing that she was alone out here with her 'ideal' dream guy who wasn't her step-sibling.

"Hey are you okay Diana? You've been really quiet ever since we got here" Jack asked concerned

Diana was caught off guard a bit but recovered "Um yeah I'm fine Jack just thinking that's all"

"Is it about your Martin" he asked

She sighed and responded "Kind of…"

"You guys have another fight"

"Well…he really wanted to come here to but he needed to go to the museum with Java in England to ask about the relics" Diana said covering up the reason why he wanted to come.

Jack chuckled "To bad you know he would love this place"

Diana smiled "Don't I know it"

"Martin is a good agent especially when he is working with you" Jack said looking at the footprints in the dust.

Diana blushed "I wouldn't know since he likes to be gross during our missions and complains that I'm to girly"

Jack laughed again "Seriously Diana he calls you his good luck charm"

Okay now Diana was completely embarrassed 'He didn't really say that did he'

"Well it must be nice being close even though you two fight a lot he really cares about you Diana and I can tell you do too"

Diana was full red now she couldn't believe Martin would say something like that to Jack 'That moron, That sweet moron' she thought to herself while finishing up her research.

Once they had finished Diana and Jack had returned back to the center with their clues. When Diana had asked Billy where Martin was he said he didn't know but that he and Java had finished an hour before them.

Diana strode around looking for Martin when she finally saw him with…..Jenny! of all people.

They were talking and sitting on a park bench. And Martin had his arm around her shoulders!

Diana was seething seeing her boyfriend with a girl like Jenny was extremely infuriating. Suddenly an idea popped into Diana's head and she grinned slyly to herself and decided to go home.

About an hour later Martin had come back home he thought hanging out with Jenny would take his mind off Diana but it didn't. She was pretty but she wasn't his girlfriend.

Martin checked his phone to see if he had gotten any texts from Diana but nope, none. Also his parents weren't home so that meant he could order pizza for himself he didn't eat at all today.

'Sweet' he thought as he dialed the number and ordered a large pizza, two cokes and breadsticks.

Martin then walked up to his room to shower and change before pizza got there, he opened his door and his jaw went slack.

Diana was sitting on his bed leaned back on both arms with her legs crossed. She wore a pair of black lingerie with pink trim lace and pink ribbons on both sides of the bra and a ribbon on the panties.

"Hey Martin" she said twirling a piece of her hair.

"D-D-Di-Diana what the…" Martin to say he was speechless was an understatement.

She slowly stood up and walked over to him gently placing her hands on his chest.

"What's wrong aren't you happy to see me? I'm back" she whispered into his ear

Martin groaned feeling her starting to massage his broad chest. Running a hand down his torso Diana felt his erection poke her thigh.

"I guess you're really happy to see me huh?"

Martin blushed unable to speak, so Diana pressed her lips to his. She then ground her hips into his and Martin couldn't think straight anymore he was in a trance.

Diana grabbed his hands and led him over to his bed and continued the make out session.

"You know I'm sorry about earlier" she said breaking the kiss

Martin only grinned at her "It's okay"

Diana then grabbed took off his jacket and then his shirt and was now caressing his chest. Diana knew she had him and she loved it. She then unzipped his jeans and slid them his lean muscled legs.

While palming his erection through his boxer-briefs, Diana whispered "I'm gonna make you forget all about Jenny"

Martin came out of his lust filled fog momentarily "Jenny? What does sh-

"Shhhh" Diana whispered putting a finger to his lips as she took his member out of his boxers and began massaging it.

Martin's head fell back but Diana pulled him into another kiss. After he was really hard she pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him, totally satisfied with his flushed face and red cheeks.

Diana rocked her hips a bit against him and Martin's hips shot off the bed as he let out a deep moan.

"Ugghh Diana…"

"I know, help me with my bra" she said guiding his hands to her bra clasp in the back.

He eagerly smiled and quickly complied letting it fall to the bed. Martin licked his lips hungrily at seeing her breasts in front of him.

Smirking he lifted himself up and took one of her nipples in his mouth earning a moan from his girlfriend.

Diana panted but pushed him back on the bed and slid off her panties. She then repositioned herself and lowered herself on Martin's cock, loving the feeling of being filled up by him. The on Martin's face was pure lust and Diana loved it.

As she started rocking her hips Diana bent down to Martin's neck and softy bit him leaving a hickey "Mine" she whispered causing him to shiver pleasurably.

Soon the sound of flesh hitting flesh along with soft moans were the only sound heard in the bedroom and both were nearing the end of this love making session.

For Diana this was about claiming Martin even though her jealousy pushed her motives of taking him this way but she was glad she did it. Oh how she wished Jenny could see the look of love in their eyes for each other, when Diana looked down at Martin all she could see was little hearts dancing around his glazed over face.

With one final rock Diana released "Martin!" she gasped

"Uhhh Diana!" he replied just as breathlessly also reaching his peak.

Diana collapsed on his chest and hid her face in his shoulder.

Once coming off their high Martin chuckled "What a way to make up"

Diana smiled and kissed his neck "It sure was"

"It was awesome! Oh but hey not that I'm complaining but what brought this on Di? I mean you seemed like you were on a mission or something" Martin asked curious

Diana then moved to where she laid in his arms.

"Um…well honestly I saw you with Jenny today after I got back from investigating with Jack"

Martin blinked and blushed a bit "Oh you saw me and her…"

Her head shot up "Yeah Martin I saw you two and from the look of it you were flirting with her…this was my way of showing you that I love you, way more than she could"

Martin then started laughing at her expense "So you were jealous Diana, oh that is to good"

Diana smacked his arm "Hey don't laugh you idiot! I-I mean now I know how you felt about Jack okay so don't be a jackass right now"

He stopped giggling and looked at her "Listen Diana I was just hanging out with her but it didn't take my mind off you no girl could do that"

She blushed and felt her face being moved to meet his before his softly kissed her.

"I mean that" he smiled

Diana felt it was just so right to be with Martin. No he wasn't a Casanova or prince charming he was just Martin. And that was just the way she loved him.

Diana was startled out of her thoughts when she felt Martin push her on her back he quickly nestling between her thighs.

"Martin what are you doing" she asked

Martin smirked "Well fair is fair Di since you erased Jenny from my mind, I need to erase Jack out of your mind cause you've been with him all day"

Just as he was about to have his way with her… _DING DONG!_

Martin hung his head and sighed "Geez cock blocked by food…"

"What are you talking about" Diana asked sitting up

"I ordered pizza" he said pulling some shorts on with a wife beater "Come on let's eat there's enough for two" he said racing to get the door.

Diana smiled. Yup she wouldn't have him any other way.

 **Okay guys here's chapter 5 too Like I said I get really bad writers block but please Review! See ya next chapter. Love all you boys and girls who read my fanfics and keep reviewing and leaving great comments they mean everything to me.**


	6. Chapter 6: Just One Look

**Hi there everybody new chapter this fanfiction wil try to dive into many levels as it can but again I WILL FINISH this fanfic** **Okay so here we go.**

 ***Disclaimer I Don't Own any part of Martin Mystery**

 **All credit goes to Nickelodeon and Teletoons**

Chapter 6

Just One Look

"Dude that is super gross" a boy said looking at the container of slime.

"What this is awesome I had to look all over the dump to find something like this" said a 10 year old Martin Mystery.

"Good morning class" the teacher said coming into the 5th grade room.

"Morning Ms. Marshall"

"Class today we have a new student her name is Diana Lombard"

Martin looked up at the front of the classroom and his breath hitched.

The young girl was extremely pretty. She had on a pink shirt with red stripes on it, tan shorts, a pair of white socks with white sneakers that had pink markings. Her hair was pulled up in two high pony tails.

Her brown eyes matched her freckles and it made her look even more adorable. Martin blushed and felt his stomach do flips. He didn't like feeling this way but he liked it.

"Diana don't you wanna say hello to the class" the teacher gently encouraged

Diana meekly nodded and gave a wave and smiled "Hi everyone"

The class returned the smile and waved back at her.

"Alright then Diana you can sit next to Martin over there."

The girl walked over to her seat and sat her red backpack under her desk and sat down.

"Hi Diana!"

She turned to look at a boy with blonde hair in a weird style and braces.

'Oh he's Martin' she thought and smiled

"Hello"

Martin grinned at her and suddenly asked

"Hey do you like slime?"

"What" she blinked

Martin grinned wildly at her making her blush.

"Slime, like this see"

He took the container out of his desk and took the lid off.

Diana looked at it horrified that he even brought something like that into school. Her face then turned to a more relaxed state.

"Well actually I do like this kind of stuff but I don't like dealing with slime. I want to be a detective when I grow up, I do like detective shows" she said looking at him smiling.

Martin was shocked a girl that liked detective work, crime shows, and didn't mind being around slimly things. He didn't know why but it made him smile.

His friend slightly pushed him grabbing his attention and he looked at him as he whispered.

"Woah a girl who likes that kinda stuff"

"I know weird right" Martin whispered back

"Well not really its kinda cool"

Martin looked baffled but then smirked

"Well if she likes solving mysteries let's play a little trick on her." He said grinning.

After recess Diana sat in her seat only to feel a wet, thick, sticky feeling on her shorts. She screamed and jumped out of her seat yelling for somebody to get it off.

Martin was on the floor in tears giggling and laughing hysterically.

Diana stopped and noticed his good time and glared at him before going over to his chair opening the container and taking some of the slime in her hand.

She then jumped on top of Martin and smashed the slime in his face.

"Oh gross" he sighed before gathering some in his hand and smearing it in Diana's face

"Martin Mystery! Diana Lombard!"

Both kids looked up to see their teacher fuming over them, she grabbed both of them by their wrists and hauled them off to the principal's office. While they both sat outside the office, Diana who was fidgeting looked over at Martin who had his head in his hands slouched over in the chair.

"Hey…" he started softly "Sorry about the slime"

Diana looked at him and muttered "Yeah me too"

She then spoke again "Even though it was your fault"

"What?"

"Yeah you put it in my seat why did you do that" she asked still glaring at him

Martin blushed and looked away "Cuz…"

"That's not a good answer"

He was still blushing and not looking at her "Cuz I don't like you"

"Ok that's stupid I didn't do anything to you except tried to be nice" Diana said

Martin whirled to look at her face still red "Well I don't like you cause you're weird ok!"

Diana scowled at him "Whatever" she said crossing her arms and turning around in the other direction.

Finally the principal called them into his office and they both trotted in.

A few months later and Diana and Martin had gone on not liking each other Martin would pick on her especially and Diana would always make him look like an idiot if she could they both knew they couldn't stand each other and at least going home they wouldn't have to see each other until…

"Martin come on, you know my date and her daughter will be here soon" Mr. Mystery called

The blonde ten year old came downstairs wearing a sweater vest, a pair of khakis and dress shoes. All clothes of which he hated.

Mr. Mystery smiled at his son "Good I can't wait for you to meet her daughter"

"Dad how come we've never met before"

"Well because she and I were trying to wait until it was the right time"

"If she goes to my school maybe I've already seen her" Martin asked popping a grape into his mouth while sitting at the dining room table.

"Maybe you have her name is Diana"

"Oh"

Suddenly the door bell rang and his dad went to answer it.

"Hello sweetheart" he smiled kissing the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"Hi dear, Diana this is the man I've been seeing" Ms. Lombard said looking at her young daughter.

"Hello" she smiled looking at the older man.

She was adorable. "Nice to meet you, both of you please come in and meet my son"

He walked them into the dining room and saw Martin stuffing his face already.

"Martin! I told you to wait" his dad sighed

Martin looked up and his face paled as did Diana "YOU!" they both said in unison

"Oh you two have met" Ms. Lombard asked

The two blushed and muttered a "Yes"

"We're in the same class" Diana said just above a whisper

"Oh really Martin you never mentioned getting a new student or is she the girl you got the note sent home after" his dad asked him

Martin looked away "Yeah"

Mr. Mystery cleared his throat and spoke again "Well please ladies sit and let's eat since Martin here has already decided to dig in"

The rest of the evening went well at least for their parents. Martin and Diana glared at each other all night from across the table.

"You know Diana you look very pretty tonight doesn't she Martin?" Mr. Mystery asked looking at his son.

The blonde boy scowled, even though Martin didn't want to admit it she was really pretty tonight especially with that white satin dress on.

"Oh don't be modest sweetheart Martin looks very handsome, don't you think Diana"

Diana blushed a bit turning away from Martin's smirk and nodded her head. He did look very handsome like a mature adult.

After they ate and finished dessert the men walked the ladies out to their car.

"Well we had a wonderful time tonight and it was nice meeting you Martin" Ms. Lombard said smiling

Martin smiled and nodded his head "Yeah nice to meet you two _bye Diana_ " he ended in a sing song voice smugly.

The young girl just huffed and turned her head up.

Then Martin saw their parents kissing goodnight and he came up with a wicked plan and turned towards Diana and when she least expected it he pecked her lips and she blushed pushing him away.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing!?" she exclaimed

Martin just smirked "What being a good host" he loved seeing her squirm

"Sh-shut up and leave me alone" she said going to the car.

Martin chuckled she was fun to mess with and pretty. After the whole exchange Martin and his dad waved goodbye to the car descending on the road.

"Martin"

"Yeah dad?"

"How would you like to have a Diana as a step-sister" his father asked him

Martin visibly paled, her Diana…the annoying girl that was in his class…Ms Know-It-All…. Become his sister…No that would ever happen not in million years!

 _Seven Months Later:_

Martin walked down the aisle with two wedding rings on a pillow, a scowl present on his face as he looked at the flower girl. His…new….step sister….Diana Lombard….Whom was also not pleased.

Martin handed the rings to his dad and faked a smile. As he stood over next to Diana he whispered as the couple kissed.

"Don't think just because they are married now doesn't mean I'm going to stop messin' with you" he smirked

"Fine by me I won't stop saying you're an idiot" she smirked back

Martin again pecked her lips to throw her off guard causing her to stumble down and causing Martin to giggle uncontrollably. Diana was seething and then came up with an idea of her own.

"Kids there you two are it's time for the wedding picture" Mrs. Mystery said bringing them both over to stand in front of the background photo.

Diana then reached down and grabbed Martin's hand causing him to blush.

The photographer then set in the film and looked from under the sheet on the tripod.

"Ok everyone smile" he smiles

And FLASH!

It was an adorable photo with Mr. and Mrs. Mystery leaning into each other holding hands with while Diana was holding Martin's hand and kissing his cheek, with Martin blushing like mad.

As the family looked at the portrait their parents went on about how adorable it was, Martin glared looking at his new sister who was biting into a piece of cake.

"What the heck were you doing?" Martin asked

Diana shrugged "Just showing you that I can be just as sneaky as you are Martin Mystery" she said giving him a innocent look while digging back in to her cake.

And with that Martin looked at her and his stomach did a flip and his heart jumped just like the first time he saw her that one look made Martin feel weird…but in a really good way. Maybe one day he would realize what this feeling was and what it meant.

Oh yeah this was gonna be a wild roller coaster ride.

 **Okay you guys there's chapter 6 with 7 on its way. Keep reviewing and reading it means so much to me.**

 **Thanks guys see ya next chapter.**


End file.
